cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Flamberge
Flamberge is a Human Jedi Master and a strict follower of The Jedi Code. 'History' 'Pre-Clone Wars 50 - 22 BBY' Flamberge was brought to the Jedi Temple when he was an infant. He was unusually skilled in hand-to-hand and lightsaber combat. After he was knighted (25 BBY), Flamberge was immediately sent on a mission to Quarzite, home of the Kage warriors. His mission was to try and negotiate a peace treaty between two opposing war lords. However, both sides saw Flamberge as an enemy, and Flamberge was forced to go into hiding on the planet until the Jedi Council sent a rescue team. But because the planet is pressurized, and the only way onto the surface was controlled by the war lords, Flamberge was forced to remain on Quarzite for two years. During this time, Flamberge discovered the mysterious, ninja-like warriors, known as the Kage Warriors. After rescuing their leader from a narglatch, the Kage warriors invited Flamberge to live with them until his rescue team arrived (23 BBY). During this time, Flamberge trained with the Kage warriors, and soon came to appreciate the Electro-Wakazashi, the Kage warrior’s weapon of choice. The Kage warriors fought using these electrified short-swords, often in pairs, and Flamberge soon found himself favoring the speed and agility of two short-swords over the strength of one. After he was rescued by a Republic Extraction team, Flamberge traded his regular lightsaber for two short sabers. The Council was amazed by Flamberge skill with dual blades, and soon made his the head instructor of a training class specializing in dual-handed combat. Flamberge led this class for a year, before being transfered to active duty in the Clone Wars (22 BBY). 'Clone Wars 22 - 19 BBY' Promotion to Jedi Master Flamberge was promoted to Jedi Master after the Battle of Geonosis, due to the fact that many Jedi Master's were killed in the battle, and the Jedi Council was in need of Jedi to pick up the responsibility of the deceased Jedi. Equipment/Gear Flamberge outfit consists of ivory-colored Jedi robes, brown belt, brown boots, and brown gauntlets. His weapons are dual blue Shoto's, or short-bladed lightsabers, and a hidden boot knife. His gear includes a standard Republic comlink, and a weeks worth of emergency protein sticks. Skills Flamberge uses a variant of the Jar'Kai Lightsaber form, slightly modified because of his short sabers. Despite using the Jar'Kai Lightsaber from, which typically causes a force-wielder to depend on their weapons instead of the force, Flamberge has devoted himself to rigorous study of the force, resulting in extreme lightsaber speed and agility. Flamberge also has a knowledge of the Bowcaster, having been trained in their use by Wookiees on a mission to Kashyyyk. Position in the Republic and Jedi Order 'Jedi Order' Flamberge's rank within the Jedi Order is Jedi Master. Flamberge is also a Jedi Guardian, one of the three branches of the Jedi Order. As a guardian, Flamberge devotes most of his time to lightsaber and combat training, as opposed to Consulars, who focus on increasing their knowledge of the force, and Sentinels, who focus on both combat and the force, but as a result have lesser perfection of each. 'Galactic Republic' During the Clone Wars, Flamberge's position was General of Galactic Intelligence. His job was to ensure that the Galactic Republic was informed on all military and political movements of the Separatist Alliance, Death Watch, and any other organization that the Galactic Republic deems a threat. His duties include: -Conducting covert intelligence-gathering missions -Training Republic hackers to infiltrate enemy intelligence networks -Presenting Intelligence reports to the Galactic Senate Category:Jedi Master Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Category:Lifetime Members Category:Member Category:Republic Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Duelist Category:Padawan Category:Strength Of Many Category:Survivors Reborn Category:Force Sensitive